Frozen-Lovelive Sunshine
by Kyla124
Summary: Same thing as Frozen. Rudy the young princess haves to Save Winter so she will find Her sister Dia on her way with her Two Friends Hanamaru and Olaf.
1. The past from Rudy and Dia

**This is a Story call Frozen starting with**

 **Rudy: A Nice and kind of Shy princess that always cheerful and has a beautiful Sister name Dia**

 **Dia: A kind Queen that what happened to their Mom and Dad she become a Queen**

 **Hanamaru: A Nice Person also, Beautiful Girl and goes Adventure all by herself**

 **Yoshiko: A Cool girl that something will change her...**

 **Well hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 _ **The Past**_

It was midnight and Rudy wakes up from her bed and goes to her sister Dia when Dia was Sleeping

"Dia wake up wake up wake up!" Said Rudy as she jump up and down

"Not now Rudy you should get some sleep" Said Dia as Rudy fell down

Rudy have a smile on her face and gets up and turns around

"Do you want to build a snowman~" said Rudy

Dia got up from her bed and takes Rudy to a Big room

"Watch this" said Dia as she moves her hand around

As Rudy look at Dia what she was doing she was making snowflakes that she puts her hand up Rudy look at the snowflakes from the shy

"Wow do more do more!" Said Rudy

"Ok!" Said Dia

"How about a snowman please" said Rudy

"Sure here you go" said Dia

Dia makes a snowman and names it Olaf. It was a nice looking snowman. Then Dia walks behind Olaf and moves his hand

"Am Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Dia as she say it in a different voice

"Oh I love you Olaf" said Rudy as she hug the snowman

Dia even makes Mountains that Rudy can jump on

"Hold on!" Said Dia

Dia even makes more for Rudy but she was jumping more faster. Dia was scare that so something will happened so Dia makes more mountains fast so Rudy don't fall. But Rudy just goes to faster

"Rudy wait" Said Dia

Rudy jumps where it no mountain

"RUDY!" Said Dia

Dia use her hand to save her but it was to late it hit Rudy face. As Rudy fell and have her eyes close. Dia ran up to her

"Rudy..." Said Dia

Rudy one part of her hair is turn white

"MOM! DAD!" Said Dia when she call out

Their Mom and Dad came with a shocked on their faces

"What happened here" said Mom

"It was just a Accident!" Said Dia as she got tears in her eyes

Their Father walks up to her and have a white hair part on her. After that The Father finds a book about tolls

The four of the family ride on their horse and got in a hurry. As a way there a cute and nice girl saw them with their horses ran pass them

"Wow!" Said Hanamaru

Hanamaru runs and hides behind and rock so no one can't see her. Then the rocks being to shake and it was a lot of trolls and when Hanamaru step back as she saw a rock in front of her shake and came out. The troll look

"oh hello there you are so cute I think am going to keep you" said The girl troll

"Where is He.." Said Dad

A troll came over and look at the Father. It was a old looking one.

"What going on here" said the old troll

"This is wrong" said Dad as he show the old troll

"I see" said The old troll as he touch Rudy head

"She is alive but the heart she will die from her heart well be frozen" said The old troll

The old Troll takes some power of heal to Rudy and puts it on her head

"It was just a accident I didn't mean to" said Dia

"It OK but look" said the old troll

Dia look up at what the troll was doing

"your power will only grow, there beauty in it, it also quite dangerous" said The old troll "you have to control it, the fear will be your enemy"

"Ah!" Said Dia as she heard that part ("Fear will be your enemy")

* * *

"Don't worry we will close the gates and windows too and to lock it" said Dad

"We even going to let Rudy in a different room and keep Dia magic hiding so no one can't know" said Dad

Dia close the door with a Sad face. Even Rudy

* * *

 _ **The next day (past)**_

 _"Dia?" *knocks 5 times*_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman come on lets go and play!"_

 _"I never see you any more come out the door it's like you gone away!"_

 _"We use to be best buddies and not we're not I wish you can tell me why!"_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman It didn't have to be a snowman" -Rudy_

 _"Go away Rudy" -Dia_

 _"OK bye..." -Rudy_

 _Few years later_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride a bike around the halls?"_

 _"I think some are company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there Joan!"_

 _"It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick bye!"_

 _( Tick-tock,Tick-tock,Tick-tock,Tick-tock) -Rudy_

* * *

 _With Dia_

 _"_ i can't do this" said Dia

"Yes you can" said her father as he was getting close

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you" said Dia

"Here put this" said Dad

Her Father give her two blue gloves a warm par

"This will keep it warm" said Dad as he put his hand on her "nothing happened just be careful"

"If I take it off" said Dia as she finish his word

* * *

 ** _Few years later_**

"are you going to be OK?" Said Dia

"Yes we will" said Mom

"Yes we both are just being there for a few weeks we will be back" said Dad

The three of them both hug each other

 **With Rudy**

"Be careful" said Rudy

"We will" said Dad

"We be back soon" said Mom

Few weeks later on the ship a big wave came in them with a Rain shower it was a hard Rain there. The ship crash a the Mom and Dad...Died

* * *

With Rudy after

 _"Dia please I know you're in there people are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to."_

 _"I'm right out here for you, just let me in we only have each other, it just you and me what are we going to do?..."_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman..(heartbreaking)" -Rudy_

 **Thank you for reading Frozen I hope you guys really enjoy it and I will make more chapters soon if I have time well anyway more princess story's will come out soon so hope you get ready! ;-)**


	2. Meet Yoshiko

**Alot of you guys want me to continue doing the story and I am well hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 ** _Three years later_**

 **Rudy: 15**

 **Dia: 17**

 **Hanamaru: 15**

 **Yoshiko: 15**

it was a holiday and everyone wake up to meet the two princess in a ball.

"What the magic words?" said Hanamaru to the deer

"Please~" said Hanamaru in a different voice as the deer eats the carrot

Hanamaru giggles. Rudy was running in a hurry as she bump into a horse and lands on a boat. And was about to fall in the water lucky a Girl save her.

"H-hey!" Said Rudy

"I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" Said The girl

"N-No am OK" said Rudy

The girl walk up close to Rudy and takes out her hand

"By the way am Yoshiko" said Yoshiko

"Am Rudy Kurosawa" said Rudy as she takes her hand and gets up

As when the Yoshiko take other step as the horse let go the boat by accident and holds it. Yoshiko was very close to Rudy that made Rudy blushes they both got up. Rudy walks and say hello to the horse and keeps walking

"But you know it just me" said Rudy

"Just you?" Said Yoshiko

Rudy looks at Yoshiko cute eyes and blushes

"O-oh no am going to be late for the Carnation" said Rudy "U-Um bye!" As Yoshiko waves

The horse did it again this time.

"Oh no" said Yoshiko

Yoshiko fall off and land on the water and smiles

* * *

Dia will being queen as when what happened to their Mom and Dad there was no King tho. Yoshiko waves at Rudy, Rudy smiles and blushes a little and waves back. The Man put the crown on Dia head. Dia look at when the Man was about to hold there where two things she have to hold she have no choice but to do it. The Man told Her to take the Gloves off. Dia did it anyway and hold the two things and turn around to the crowd. The people got up. When the Man give a Speech, The Stuff was about to turn ice. Finally it was over Dia quickly put them back and puts back her gloves. Everyone claps.

 **Sorry forgot to add the song to the beginning so here it is**

 _"The window is open so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore!"_

 _"Who knew we owned eight thousand and salad plates"_

 _"For years I've roamed these empty halls why have a ball room with no balls?"_

 _"Finally they're opening up the gates"_

 _"There'll be actual real live people it'll be totally strange"_

 _"But wow, am I ready for this change?"_

 _"Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music there'll be light"_

 _"For the first time in Forever, I'll be dancing though the night"_

 _"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone"_

 _Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone"_

 _"I can't wait to meet everyone (gaps) what if I meet the one"_

 _"tonight imagine me gown and all fetchingly draped against the wall"_

 _"The picture of sophisticated grace"_

 _"Oooh! I suddenly see her standing there a beautiful stranger,tall and fair"_

 _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face"_

 _"But then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizzare"_

 _"Nothing like the life I've lead so far"_

 _"For the first time in forever there'll be magic there'll be Fun"_

 _"For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone"_

 _"And I know it's crazy to dream I'd find romance"_

 _"But for the first time in Forever at least I've got a chance" -Rudy_

 _"Don't let in Don't let them see"_

 _"Be the good girl you always have to be"_

 _"Conceal,Don't feel,put on a show"_

 _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

 _"But it only for today" -Dia_

 _"It only for today" -Rudy_

 _"It's agony to wait" -Dia_

 _"it's agony to wait" -Rudy_

 _"Tell the guards to open up-"_

 _"The gate" -Dia_

 _"The gate" -Rudy_

 _"For the first time in forever" -Rudy_

 _"Don't let them in" -Dia_

 _"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of" -Rudy_

 _"Don't let them see" -Dia_

 _"Be the girl you always have to be" -Dia_

 _"A chance to change my lonely world" -Rudy_

 _"Conceal" -Dia_

 _"A chance to find true love" -Rudy_

 _"Conceal don't feel" -Dia_

 _"Don't let them know" -Dia_

 _"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today" -Rudy_

 _"Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever" -Rudy_

 _"Nothing's in my way" -Rudy_

 **Thank you for reading the story I will take a short break this took me 50 mins to do this plus the song well it will be more chapters in this story like around 20. Well see you again soon**


End file.
